List of films: H
H *''H'' (2002) *''H. G. Wells' The Shape of Things to Come'' (1979) *''H.G. Wells' The War of the Worlds'' (2005) *''H.M. Pulham, Esq.'' (1941) *''H.M.S. Defiant'' (1962) *''The H-Man'' (1958) *''H.O.T.S.'' (1979) *''H2O'': (1929 & 2004) Ha Hab-Han *''Hababam sinifi'' (1975) *''Habana Blues'' (2005) *''Habeas Corpus'' (1928) *''Hachi: A Dog's Tale'' (2009) *''Hackers'' (1995) *''Hacks'': (1997 & 2002) *''Hacksaw Ridge'' (2016) *''Hadh Kar Di Aapne'' (2000) *''Hag in a Black Leather Jacket'' (1964) *''Haggard: The Movie'' (2003) *''Hagiga B'Snuker'' (1975) *''Haikara-san ga Tōru'' (1987) *''Haiku Tunnel'' (2001) *''Hail Caesar'' (1994) *''Hail the Conquering Hero'' (1944) *''Hail the Judge'' (1994) *''Hail the Woman'' (1921) *''Hail, Caesar!'' (2016) *''La Haine'' (1995) *''Hair'' (1979) *''Hair High'' (2004) *''Hair-Raising Hare'' (1946) *''The Hairdresser's Husband'' (1990) *''Hairshirt'' (1998) *''Hairspray'': (1988 & 2007) *''The Hairy Bird'' (1998) *''Halber Mensch'' (1986) *''Half Baked'' (1998) *''Half a Confession'' (2004) *''Half a Dozen Babies'' (1999 TV) *''Half Human'' (1958) *''Half Light'' (2006) *''Half a Loaf of Kung Fu'' (1978) *''Half Nelson'' (2006) *''Half Past Dead'' (2002) *''Half-Caste'' (2004) *''Halim'' (2006) *''Hall of Mirrors'' (2001) *''Hall Pass'' (2011) *''Hallam Foe'' (2006) *''The Hallelujah Trail'' (1965) *''Hallelujah!'' (1929) *''Hallelujah, I'm a Bum'' (1933) *''Halloween'' series: **''Halloween'': (1978, 2007 & 2018) **''Halloween II'': (1981 & 2009) **''Halloween III: Season of the Witch'' (1982) **''Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers'' (1988) **''Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers'' (1989) **''Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers'' (1995) **''Halloween H20: 20 Years Later'' (1998) **''Halloween: Resurrection'' (2002) *''Halloween is Grinch Night'' (1977) *''Halloweentown'' series: **''Halloweentown'' (1998 TV) **''Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge'' (2001 TV) **''Halloweentown High'' (2004 TV) **''Return to Halloweentown'' (2006 TV) *''Halls of Montezuma'' (1950) *''Hamam'' (1997) *''Hamburger Hill'' (1987) *''Hamlet'': (1948, 1964, 1969, 1990, 1996 & 2000) *''Hamlet 2'' (2008) *''Hamlet A.D.D.'' (2014) *''Hammerboy'' (2004) *''Hammers Over the Anvil'' (1991) *''Hammett'' (1982) *''Hana'' (2006) *''Hana-bi'' (1997) *''Hancock'' (2008) *''The Hand'': (1960, 1965 & 1981) *''The Hand That Rocks the Cradle'' (1992) *''Handle with Care'': (1932, 1935, 1958, 1977 & 1985 TV) *''The Handmaid's Tale'' (1990) *''The Handmaiden'' (2016) *''Hands Across the Table'' (1935) *''Hands Over the City'' (1963) *''Hands of the Ripper'' (1971) *''Hang 'Em High'' (1968) *''The Hanging Tree'' (1959) *''Hanging Up'' (2000) *''Hangmen Also Die'' (1943) *''The Hangover'' (2009) *''The Hangover Part II'' (2011) *''The Hangover Part III'' (2013) *''Hangup'' (1974) *''Hanna'' (2011) *''Hannah'': (1997 & 2017) *''Hannah and Her Sisters'' (1986) *''Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert'' (2008) *''Hannah Montana: The Movie'' (2009) *''Hannibal'' (2001) *''Hannibal Rising'' (2007) *''Hanover Street'' (1979) *''Hans Christian Andersen'' (1952) *''Hansel and Gretel'': (1954 Janssen, 1954 Genschow, 1983 TV, 2002, 2007 & 2013) *''Hansel and Gretel: An Opera Fantasy'' (1954) *''Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters'' (2013) *''Hanuman'' (2005) *''Hanussen'': (1955 & 1988) Hap-Haz *''The Happening'': (1967 & 2008) *''The Happiest Days of Your Life'' (1950) *''The Happiest Millionaire'' (1967) *''Happily Ever After'': (1990, 2004 & 2009) *''Happily N'Ever After'' (2007) *''Happily N'Ever After 2: Snow White—Another Bite @ the Apple'' (2009) *''Happiness'' (1998) *''Happiness is in the Field'' (1995) *''The Happiness of the Katakuris'' (2002) *''Happy Accidents'' (2000) *''Happy Birthday'' (1998) *''Happy Birthday to Me'' (1981) *''Happy Birthday, Wanda June'' (1971) *''Happy Campers'' (2001) *''Happy Death Day'' (2017) *''Happy Endings'' (2005) *''Happy Ero Christmas'' (2003) *''Happy Feet'' (2006) *''Happy Feet Two'' (2011) *''Happy Gilmore'' (1996) *''Happy Little Submarines 4: Adventure of Octopus'' (2014) *''Happy Little Submarine Magic Box of Time'' (2015) *''Happy Times'' (2000) *''Happy Together'' (1997) *''Happy Tree Friends'' (2012) *''Happy-Go-Lucky'' (2008) *''Happy, Texas'' (1999) *''Happythankyoumoreplease'' (2011) *''Har Dil Jo Pyar Karega'' (2000) *''Harakiri'' (1962) *''Hard Boiled'' (1992) *''Hard Candy'' (2006) *''Hard Core Logo'' (1996) *''A Hard Day's Night'' (1964) *''Hard Eight'' (1996) *''Hard to Kill'' (1990) *''Hard Luck'' (2006) *''Hard Men'' (1996) *''Hard Rain'' (1998) *''Hard Target'' (1993) *''Hard Times'' (1975) *''The Hard Way'': (1943 & 1991) *''Hardball'' (2001) *''Hardbodies'' (1984) *''Hardcore'': (1977 & 1979) *''The Harder They Come'' (1972) *''The Harder They Fall'' (1956) *''Hardly Working'' (1981) *''Hardware'' (1990) *''Hardware Wars'' (1977) *''Hare Brush'' (1955) *''The Hare Census'' (1973) *''Hare Force'' (1944) *''Hare Trigger'' (1945) *''Hare-um Scare-um'' (1939) *''Harlan County, USA'' (1976) *''Harlem Nights'' (1989) *''Harlequin'' (1980) *''Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man'' (1991) *''Harlow'' (1965) *''Harmful Insect'' (2002) *''The Harmonium in My Memory'' (1999) *''Harmony'' (2015) *''Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay'' (2008) *''Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle'' (2004) *''Harold and Maude'' (1971) *''Harper'' (1966) *''Harriet the Spy'' (1996) *''Harrison's Flowers'' (2001) *''Harry Brown'' (2009) *''Harry and the Hendersons'' (1987) *''Harry Potter'' series: **''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (2001) **''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (2002) **''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (2004) **''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (2005) **''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (2007) **''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' (2009) **''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1'' (2010) **''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2'' (2011) *''Harry and Tonto'' (1974) *''Harsh Times'' (2005) *''Hart's War'' (2002) *''Harum Scarum'' (1965) *''Haruta & Chika'' (2017) *''Harvard Man'' (2001) *''Harvey'' (1950) *''The Harvey Girls'' (1946) *''Harvie Krumpet'' (2003) *''Hatachi No Binetsu'' (2003) *''Hatari!'' (1962) *''Hatchet'' (2007) *''Hatchet for the Honeymoon'' (1974) *''Hatchet II'' (2010) *''Hatchet III'' (2013) *''Hated: GG Allin and the Murder Junkies'' (1994) *''Hating Alison Ashley'' (2005) *''Hatred'' (1975) *''Hats Off'': (1927, 1936 & 2008) *''Hatter's Castle'' (1942) *''Haunted'': (1995, 2007 & 2012) *''Haunted – 3D'' (2011) *''The Haunted'' (1991) *''The Haunted Cinema'' (2014) *''Haunted Honeymoon'' (1986) *''A Haunted House'' (2013) *''A Haunted House 2'' (2014) *''The Haunted House'': (1913, 1921, 1928, 1929 1982 & 2005) *''Haunted House'' (2004) *''Haunted Lighthouse'' (2003) *''The Haunted Mansion'' (2003) *''The Haunted Palace'' (1963) *''Haunted Road'' (2014) *''The Haunted Strangler'' (1958) *''The Haunted World of El Superbeasto'' (2009) *''The Haunting'': (1963 & 1999) *''The Haunting in Connecticut'' (2009) *''The Haunting in Connecticut 2: Ghosts of Georgia'' (2013) *''Haunting Me'' (2007) *''The Haunting of Molly Hartley'' (2008) *''Haute Tension'' (2005) *''Hav Plenty'' (1997) *''Have Rocket, Will Travel'' (1959) *''Haven'' (2006) *''Havoc'': (1972 & 2005) *''Le Havre'' (2011) *''Hawaii'': (1966 & 2013) *''Hawk the Slayer'' (1980) *''Hawks'' (1988) *''The Hawks and the Sparrows'' (1966) *''Haywire'' (2011) *''Hazaaron Khwaishen Aisi'' (2005) *''Haze'': (2005 & 2010) *''Häxan'' (1922) *''À Hauteur d'homme'' (2003) He *''He Died with a Felafel in His Hand'' (2001) *''He Got Game'' (1998) *''He Knows You're Alone'' (1980) *''He Loves Me... He Loves Me Not'' (2002) *''He Named Me Malala'' (2015) *''He Ran All the Way'' (1951) *''He Said, She Said'' (1991) *''He Walked by Night'' (1948) *''He Was a Quiet Man'' (2007) *''He Who Gets Slapped'' (1924) *''He's Just Not That Into You'' (2009) *''He's Way More Famous Than You'' (2013) *''He's a Woman, She's a Man'' (1994) *''Head'' (1968) *''Head On'': (1980 & 1998) *''Head Above Water'' (1997) *''Head in the Clouds'' (2004) *''Head Games'' (2012) *''Head Office'' (1985) * Head Over Heels: (1922, 1937, 1979 & 2001) *''Head of State'' (2003) *''Head-On'' (2004) *''Headhunters'' (2011) *''Heading South'' (2005) *''The Headsman'' (2005) *''Health'' (1980) *''Hear My Song'' (1991) *''The Heart of the Bear'' (2001) *''The Heart Breaker'' (1925) *''The Heart Is Deceitful Above All Things'' (2004) *''Heart of a Dog'' (1988) *''Heart of Dragon'' (1985) *''The Heart of the Game'' (2006) *''Heart of Glass'' (1976) *''Heart for Heaven'' (2015) *''The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter'' (1968) *''Heart and Souls'' (1993) *''The Heart's Cry'' (1994) *''Heartaches'' (1981) *''The Heart Breaker'' (1925) *''The Heartbreak Kid'': (1972, 1993 & 2007) *''Heartbreak Ridge'' (1986) *''Heartbreaker'': (1983 & 2010) *''Heartbreakers'': (1984 & 2001) *''Heartburn'' (1986) *''Heartfall Arises'' (2016) *''Heartland'' (1979) *''Heartless'': (1995, 2005, 2009 & 2014) *''The Hearts of Age'' (1934) *''Hearts in Atlantis'' (2001) *''Hearts of Darkness: A Filmmaker's Apocalypse'' (1991) *''Hearts and Minds'' (1974) *''Hearts of the World'' (1918) * Heat: (1972 & 1995) *''The Heat'' (2013) *''Heat and Dust'' (1983) *''Heat Team'' (2004) *''Heathers'' (1989) *''Heaven'': (1987 & 2002) *''Heaven Can Wait'': (1943 & 1978) *''Heaven and Earth'': (1990 & 1993) *''Heaven and Earth Magic'' (1957) *''Heaven Is for Real'' (2014) *''Heaven Knows, Mr. Allison'' (1957) *''Heaven's Burning'' (1998) *''Heaven's Gate'' (1980) *''Heaven's Prisoners'' (1996) *''Heaven's Story'' (2010) *''Heavenly Creatures'' (1994) *''Heavens Above!'' (1963) *''Heavy'' (1996) *''Heavy Metal'' (1981) *''Heavy Metal 2000'' (2000) *''Heavy Traffic'' (1973) *''Heavyweights'' (1995) *''The Hebrew Hammer'' (2004) *''Hedwig and the Angry Inch'' (2001) *''Heidi'': (1937, 1952, 1965, 1968, 1995, 2005 animated, 2005 live-action & 2015) *''Heights'' (2004) *''Heimat'': (1938 & 1984) *''The Heiress'' (1949) *''Heist'': (2001 & 2015) *''The Heist'': (1970, 1976, 1989 TV, 2001 & 2008) *''Heist: Who Stole the American Dream?'' (2011) *''Held for Ransom'': (1938 & 2000) *''Helen of Troy'' (1956) *''Hell Comes to Frogtown'' (1988) *''Hell Divers'' (1931) *''Hell Drivers'' (1957) *''Hell Is for Heroes'' (1962) *''Hell of the Living Dead'' (1980) *''Hell or High Water'' (2016) *''Hell Night'' (1981) *''Hell in the Pacific'' (1969) *''Hell Ride'' (2007) *''Hell's Angels'' (1930) *''Hell's Hinges'' (1916) *''Hell-Bent for Election'' (1944) *''Hell Bent'' (1918) *''Hellbent'' (2004) *''Hellbound: Hellraiser II'' (1988) *''Hellboy'' series: **''Hellboy'': (2004 & 2019) **''Hellboy: Sword of Storms'' (2006 TV) **''Hellboy: Blood and Iron'' (2007 TV) **''Hellboy 2: The Golden Army'' (2008) *''The Hellcats'' (1968) *''Hellcats of the Navy'' (1957) *''Hellfighters'' (1968) *''Hello Again'': (1987 & 2017) *''Hello, Dolly!'' (1969) *''Hello Herman'' (2013) *''Hello I Must Be Going'': (2012 & 2014) *''Hello, My Dolly Girlfriend'' (2013) *''Hello, My Name Is Doris'' (2016) *''Hellraiser'' series: **''Hellraiser'' (1987) **''Hellbound: Hellraiser II'' (1988) **''Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth'' (1992) **''Hellraiser: Bloodline'' (1996) **''Hellraiser: Inferno'' (2000) **''Hellraiser: Hellseeker'' (2002) **''Hellraiser: Deader'' (2005) **''Hellraiser: Hellworld'' (2005) **''Hellraiser: Revelations'' (2011) **''Hellraiser: Judgment'' (2018) *''Hells Angels on Wheels'' (1967) *''Hellzapoppin''' (1941) *''The Help'' (2011) *''Help!'' (1965) *''Helter Skelter'' (2004) *''Hemingway & Gellhorn'' (2012) *''Henry & June'' (1990) *''Henry Fool'' (1997) *''Henry Poole Is Here'' (2008) *''Henry V'': (1944 & 1989) *''Henry's Crime'' (2011) *''Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer'' (1986) *''Hentai Kamen'' (2013) *''Hentai Kamen: Abnormal Crisis'' (2016) *''Her'' (2013) *''Her Alibi'' (1989) *''Hera Pheri'' (2000) *''Herb'' (2007) *''Herbie'' series: **''Herbie Goes Bananas'' (1980) **''Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo'' (1977) **''Herbie Rides Again'' (1974) **''Herbie: Fully Loaded'' (2005) **''The Love Bug'' (1969) *''Hercules'': (1958, 1983, 1997 & 2014) *''Hercules Against the Moon Men'' (1965) *''Hercules in New York'' (1970) *''Hercules and the Queen of Lydia'' (1959) *''Hercules Unchained'' (1959) *''The Herdsman'' (1982) *''Here Comes the Boom'' (2012) *''Here Comes Mr. Jordan'' (1941) *''Here Comes the Navy'' (1934) *''Here Comes Peter Cottontail'' (1971 TV) *''Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie'' (2006) *''Here on Earth'' (2000) *''Hereafter'' (2010) *''Hero'': (1982, 1983, 1984, 1985, 1987, 1992, 1997, 2002, 2006, 2012, 2015 Hindi & 2015 Japanese) *''The Hero'' (2017) *''Hero and the Terror'' (1988) *''Heroes'': (1977 & 2008) *''Heroes for Sale'' (1933) *''Heroes Join Forces'' (2015 TV) *''The Heroes of Telemark'' (1966) *''The Heroic Trio'' (1993) *''Hesher'' (2011) *''Hexed'' (1993) *''Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie'' (2017 TV) *''Hey Arnold!: The Movie'' (2002) *''Hey Babe!'' (1980) *''Hey Good Lookin''' (1982) *''Hey Ram'' (2000) *''Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!'' (1964) Hi *''Hi, Mom!'' (1970) *''Hi-Line'' (1999) *''The Hi-Lo Country'' (1999) *''Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt'' (1941) *''Hibi Rock'' (2014) *''Hidalgo'' (2004) *''The Hidden'' (1987) *''Hidden'': (2009 & 2015) *''Hidden Agenda'' (1990) *''Hidden City'' (1987) *''Hidden Figures'' (2016) *''The Hidden Fortress'' (1958) *''Hidden Fuhrer: Debating the Enigma of Hitler's Sexuality'' (2004) *''Hidden War'' (2000) *''Hide and Seek'' (2005) *''Hide-Out'' (1934) *''Hideaway'' (1995) *''Hideous Kinky'' (1998) *''Hiding Out'' (1987) *''High Anxiety'' (1977) *''High Art'' (1998) *''High Crimes'' (2002) *''High Diving Hare'' (1949) *''High Fidelity'' (2000) *''High Freakquency'' (1998) *''High Heels and Low Lifes'' (2001) *''High Hopes'' (1988) *''High Kick Angels'' (2014) *''High & Low: The Movie'' (2016) *''High and Low'' (1963) *''The High and the Mighty'' (1954) *''High Noon'': (1952, 2009 & * 2013) *''High Noon, Part II: The Return of Will Kane'' *''High Plains Drifter'' (1973) *''High Road to China'' (1983) *''High Roller: The Stu Ungar Story'' (2003) *''High School'': (1940, 1954, 1969 & 2010) *''High School High'' (1996) *''High School Musical'' series: **''High School Musical'' (2006) (TV) **''High School Musical 2'' (2007) (TV) **''High School Musical 3: Senior Year'' (2008) *''High Schools'' (1984) *''High Sierra'' (1941) *''High Society'': (1924, 1955, 1956 & 2014) *''High Spirits'' (1988) *''High Tension'' (1936 & 2003) *''High Time'' (1960) *''High Voltage'': (1929, 1981 & 1997) *''High Wall'' (1947) *''Higher Learning'' (1995) *''Highlander'' series: **''Highlander'' (1986) **''Highlander II: The Quickening'' (1991) **''Highlander III: The Sorcerer'' (1994) **''Highlander: Endgame'' (2000) **''Highlander: The Search for Vengeance'' (2007) **''Highlander: The Source'' (2007) *''Highway'': (2002 & 2014) *''Highway 301'' (1950) *''Highway 61'' (1991) *''Highway to Hell'' (1992) *''Highwaymen'' (2003) *''Hijacking Catastrophe: 9/11, Fear & the Selling of American Empire'' (2004) *''Hilary and Jackie'' (1998) *''The Hill'' (1965) *''A Hill in Korea'' (1956) *''Hillbilly Hare'' (1950) *''The Hills Have Eyes'' series: **''The Hills Have Eyes'': (1977 & 2006) **''The Hills Have Eyes 2'' (2007) **''The Hills Have Eyes Part II'' (1985) *''The Hills Run Red'' (2009) *''Himalaya'' (1990) *''Himalaya: Ladder to Paradise'' (2015) *''Himitsu'' (1999) *''The Hindenburg'' (1975) *''Hindenburg Disaster Newsreel Footage'' (1937) *''The Hired Hand'' (1971) *''Hired!'' (1940) *''The Hireling'' (1973) *''Hiroshima Mon Amour'' (1959) *''Hirunaka no Ryūsei'' (2017) *''Hirune Hime: Shiranai Watashi no Monogatari'' (2017) *''His Girl Friday'' (1940) *''His Kind of Woman'' (1951) *''His Last Gift'' (2008) *''His Majesty O'Keefe'' (1954) *''His Majesty, the Scarecrow of Oz'' (1914) *''His New Profession'' (1914) *''Histoires extraordinaires'' (1968) *''The History Boys'' (2006) *''History of Postwar Japan as Told by a Bar Hostess'' (1970) *''A History of Violence'' (2005) *''History of the World, Part I'' (1981) *''The Hit'' (1984) *''Hit the Deck'' (1930) *''Hit the Ice'' (1943) *''Hit and Run'': (1957, 2009 & 2012) *''Hitch'' (2005) *''The Hitch-Hiker'' (1953) *''Hitchcock'' (2012) *''The Hitcher'': (1986 & 2007) *''The Hitcher II: I've Been Waiting'' (2003) *''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'' (2005) *''Hitler Youth Quex'' (1933) *''Hitler: The Rise of Evil'' (2003) *''Hitman'': (1997, 1998 & 2007) *''Hitman: Agent 47'' (2015) *''Hitman City'' (2003) Ho Hoa-Hoo *''The Hoax'' (2007) *''The Hobbit'': (1977 & ''The Hobbit'' (1985 film)) *''The Hobbit'' series **''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (2012) **''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' (2013) **''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' (2014) *''Hobbs & Shaw'' (2019) *''Hobgoblins'' (1988) *''Hobo with a Shotgun'' (2011) *''Hobson's Choice'' (1954) *''Hockey Homicide'' (1945) *''Hocus Pocus'' (1993) *''Hocuspocus'': (1953 & 1966) *''Hokus Pokus'' (1949) *''Hokuspokus'' (1930) *''Hoffa'' (1992) *''Hoffman'' (1970) *''Hold Back the Dawn'' (1941) *''Hold Everything'' (1930) *''Hold the Lion, Please'' (1942) *''Hold That Ghost'' (1941) *''Hold You Tight'' (1997) *''The Hole'': (1957, 1960, 1962, 1997, 1998, 2001 & 2009) *''A Hole in the Head'' (1959) *''A Hole in My Heart'' (2004) *''Holes'' (2003) *''Holiday'': (1930 & 1938) *''The Holiday'' (2006) *''Holiday Affair'' (1949) *''Holiday Inn'' (1942) *''Holiday in the Sun'' (2001) *''Hollow'': (2011 drama, 2011 horror & 2014) *''Hollow Man'' (2000) *''Hollow Man 2'' (2006) *''Hollow Triumph'' (1948) *''Holly Hobbie and Friends: Surprise Party'' (2006) *''Hollywood or Bust'' (1956) *''Hollywood Canteen'' (1944) *''Hollywood Chainsaw Hookers'' (1988) *''Hollywood Ending'' (2002) *''Hollywood Heartbreakers'' (1985) *''Hollywood Homicide'' (2003) *''The Hollywood Knights'' (1980) *''The Hollywood Revue of 1929'' (1929) *''Hollywood Shuffle'' (1987) *''Hollywoodland'' (2006) *''Hols: Prince of the Sun'' (1968) *''Holy Ghost People'': (1967 & 2013) *''Holy Man'' (1998) *''Holy Motors'' (2012) *''The Holy Mountain'' (1926 & 1973) *''Holy Smoke!'' (1999) *''Hombre'' (1967) *''Home'': (1915, 2003 TV, 2006, 2008, 2009, 2011, 2012, 2015, 2016 American, 2016 Belgian & 2016 British) *''Home Again'': (2012 & 2017) *''Home Alone'' series: **''Home Alone'' (1990) **''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' (1992) **''Home Alone 3'' (1997) **''Home Alone 4: Taking Back the House'' (2003 TV) **''Home Alone: The Holiday Heist'' (2012 TV) *''Home of the Brave'': (1986, 2004 & 2006) *''A Home at the End of the World'' (2004) *''Home Fries'' (1998) *''Home of the Giants'' (2006) *''Home from the Hill'' (1960) *''Home for the Holidays'' (1995) *''Homefront'' (2013) *''Home on the Range'': (1935, 1946 & 2004) *''Home Room'' (2003) *''Home Run'' (2013) *''Homecoming'': (1928, 1941, 1948, 1996 TV & 2009) *''The Homecoming'' (1973) *''Homegrown'' (1998) *''The Homeless'' (1974) *''The Homeless Student'' (2008) *''Homerun'' (2003) *''The Homesman'' (2014) *''Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco'' (1996) *''Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey'' (1993) *''Homicidal'' (1961) *''Homicide'': (1949 & 1991) *''Homicide: The Movie'' (2000 TV) *''L'homme du train'' (2002) *''L'Homme qui aimait les femmes'' (1977) *''L'Homme de Rio'' (1964) *''Hondo'' (1954) *''Honey'': (1981, 2003 & 2010) *''Honey Glaze'' (2003) *''Honey, I Shrunk...'' series: **''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' (1989) **''Honey, I Blew Up the Kid'' (1992) **''Honey, I Shrunk the Audience'' (1994) **''Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves'' (1997) *''Honeymoon Hotel'': (1934 & 1964) *''The Honeymoon Killers'' (1970) *''Honeymoon in Vegas'' (1992) *''The Honeymooners'' (2005) *''Honeysuckle Rose'' (1980) *''The Honeytrap'' (2002) *''Honig im Kopf'' (2014) *''Honnōji Hotel'' (2017) *''Honolulu'' (1936) *''Hood of Horror'' (2006) *''Hoodlum'' (1997) *''Hoods'' (1998) *''Hoodwinked!'' (2005) *''Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil'' (2011) *''Hook'' (1991) *''Hoop Dreams'' (1994) *''Hooper'' (1978) *''Hoosiers'' (1986) *''Hoot'' (2006) Hop-Hoz *''Hop'' (2011) *''Hop Harrigan'' (1946) *''Hop, Look and Listen'' (1948) *''Hopalong Casualty'' (1960) *''Hope Floats'' (1998) *''Hope and Glory'' (1987) *''Hope Springs'': (2003 & 2012) *''Hopscotch'' (1980) *''The Horde'' (2010) *''The Horn Blows at Midnight'' (1945) *''Horrible Bosses'' (2011) *''Horrible Bosses 2'' (2014) *''Horror Express'' (1973) *''The Horror of Party Beach'' (1964) *''Horror Vision'' (2001) *''Horror of the Zombies'' (1976) *''Horrors of the Black Museum'' (1959) *''Horse Feathers'' (1932) *''The Horse Soldiers'' (1959) *''The Horse Whisperer'' (1998) *''The Horse's Mouth'' (1958) *''Horsemen'' (2009) *''Horsey'' (1997) *''Horton Hears a Who!'' (2008) *''Hospital'' (1970) (TV) *''The Hospital'' (1971) *''Hospital Massacre'' (1982) *''The Host (2006 & 2013)'' *''Hostage'' (2005) *''The Hostage'' (1967) *''Hostel'' (2006) *''Hostel: Part II'' (2007) *''Hostel: Part III'' (2011) *''Hostile Advances: The Kerry Ellison Story'' (1996) (TV) *''Hostile Waters'' (1997) (TV) *''Hot Blood Band'' (2015) *''The Hot Chick'' (2002) *''Hot Cross Bunny'' (1948) *''Hot Dog... The Movie'' (1984) *''Hot Fuzz'' (2007) *''Hot Pursuit'' (2015) *''The Hot Rock'' (1972) *''Hot Rod'' (2007) *''Hot Rods to Hell'' (1967) *''Hot Shots!'' (1991) *''Hot Shots! Part Deux'' (1993) *''The Hot Spot'' (1990) *''Hot to Trot'' (1988) *''Hot Tub Time Machine'' (2010) *''Hot Tub Time Machine 2'' (2015) *''Hot Water'' (1924) *''Hotel'' (1967) *''Hotel Angel'' (1974) *''Hotel for Dogs'' (2009) *''The Hotel New Hampshire'' (1984) *''Hotel Rwanda'' (2004) *''Hotel Transylvania'' (2012) *''Hotel Transylvania 2'' (2015) *''The Hottie and the Nottie'' (2008) *''Houdini'' (1953) *''The Hound of the Baskervilles'' (1939) *''Hour of the Gun'' (1968) *''Hour of the Wolf'' (1968) *''The Hours'' (2002) *''The Hours and Times'' (1991) *''House'': (1977 & 2008) *''House'' series: **''House'' (1986) **''House II: The Second Story'' (1987) **''House III: The Horror Show'' (1989) **''House IV'' (1992) *''The House'' (1999) *''House at the End of the Street'' (2012) *''House of 1000 Corpses'' (2003) *''House of 9'' (2005) *''The House on 92nd Street'' (1945) *''House Arrest'' (1996) *''House of Bamboo'' (1955) *''The House Bunny'' (2008) *''The House by the Cemetery'' (1984) *''House of D'' (2005) *''House of Dark Shadows'' (1970) *''House of the Dead'' (2003) *''House of the Dead 2'' (2006) (TV) *''The House of the Devil'' (2012) *''House of Dracula'' (1945) *''House on the Edge of the Park'' (1985) *''The House of Fear'' (1945) *''House of Flying Daggers'' (2004) *''House of Fools'' (2002) *''House of Frankenstein'' (1944) *''House of Games'' (1987) *''House on Haunted Hill'': (1959 & 1999) *''House II: The Second Story'' (1987) *''The House with Laughing Windows'' (1976) *''The House in the Middle'' (1954) *''The House of Mirth'' (2000) *''House Party'' series: **''House Party'' (1990) **''House Party 2'' (1991) **''House Party 3'' (1994) **''House Party 4: Down to the Last Minute'' (2001) *''House by the River'' (1950) *''The House of Rothschild'' (1934) *''The House of Sand'' (2006) *''House of Sand and Fog'' (2003) *''The House on Sorority Row'' (1983) *''The House of the Spirits'' (1993) *''House of Strangers'' (1949) *''The House That Dripped Blood'' (1971) *''House of Wax'': (1953 & 2005) *''The House of Yes'' (1997) *''House!'' (2000) *''Houseboat'' (1958) *''Houseboat Horror'' (1989) *''Housefull 2'' (2012) *''Houseguest'' (1995) *''Household X'' (2011) *''Housekeeping'' (1988) *''HouseSitter'' (1992) *''How to Beat the High Co$t of Living'' (1980) *''How to Be Single'' (2016) *''How to Deal'' (2003) *''How Do You Know'' (2010) *''How to Eat Fried Worms'' (2006) *''How to Get Ahead in Advertising'' (1989) *''How Green Was My Valley'' (1941) *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'': (1966 TV & 2000) *''How High'' (2001) *''How I Got Into College'' (1989) *''How I Won the War'' (1967) *''How to Irritate People'' (1968) (TV) *''How to Kill Your Neighbor's Dog'' (2000) *''How the Lack of Love Affects Two Men'' (2006) *''How to Lose Friends & Alienate People'' (2008) *''How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days'' (2003) *''How to Make an American Quilt'' (1995) *''How to Make the Cruelest Month'' (1998) *''How to Make a Monster'' (2001) (TV) *''How to Marry a Millionaire'' (1953) *''How Much Wood Would a Woodchuck Chuck'' (1976) *''How to Murder Your Wife'' (1965) *''How to Play Baseball'' (1942) *''How to Be a Player'' (1997) *''How She Move'' (2008) *''How the Sith Stole Christmas'' (2002) *''How to Steal a Million'' (1966) *''How Stella Got Her Groove Back'' (1998) *''How to Stuff a Wild Bikini'' (1965) *''How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying'' (1967) *''How to Swim'' (1942) *''How to Train Your Dragon'' series: **''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2010) **''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' (2014) **''How to Train Your Dragon 3'' (2019) *''How the West Was Won'' (1962) *''Howard the Duck'' (1986) *''Howard Lovecraft and the Frozen Kingdom'' (2016) *''Howards End'' (1992) *''The Howards of Virginia'' (1940) *''Howl'' (2010) *''Howl's Moving Castle'' (2004) *''Howling'' series: **''The Howling'' (1981) **''Howling II: Your Sister Is a Werewolf'' (1985) **''Howling III'' (1987) **''Howling IV: The Original Nightmare'' (1988) **''Howling V: The Rebirth'' (1989) **''Howling VI: The Freaks'' (1991) **''The Howling: New Moon Rising'' (1995) **''The Howling: Reborn'' (2011) *''Hôtel Terminus: The Life and Times of Klaus Barbie'' (1928) *''Hōzuki-san Chi no Aneki'' (2014) Hu-Hy *''Hua Yang De Nian Hua'' (2000) *''Hud'': (1963 & 1986) *''Hudson Hawk'' (1991) *''The Hudsucker Proxy'' (1994) *''Hue and Cry'' (1947) *''The Hugga Bunch'' (1985) *''Hugo'' (2011) *''Hukkle'' (2002) *''"Hukkunud Alpinisti" hotell'' (1979) *''Hula'' (1927) *''Hulk'' (2003) *''Hulk Vs'' (2008) *''Hulk: Where Monsters Dwell'' (2016) *''Hullabaloo'' (1940) *''Hum Aapke Hain Kaun'' (1994) *''Hum Dil De Chuke Sanam'' (1999) *''Hum Tum'' (2004) *''Hum Tumhare Hain Sanam'' (2002) *''The Human Centipede'' series: **''The Human Centipede (First Sequence)'' (2010) **''The Human Centipede 2 (Full Sequence)'' (2011) *''The Human Condition'' series: **''The Human Condition I: No Greater Love'' (1959) **''The Human Condition II: Road to Eternity'' (1959) **''The Human Condition III: A Soldier's Prayer'' (1961) *''Human Desire'' (1954) *''Human Highway'' (1982) *''Human Nature'' (2001) *''Human Remains'' (1998) *''The Human Stain'' (2003) *''Human Traffic'' (2000) *''Humanity and Paper Balloons'' (1937) *''Humanoids from the Deep'' (1980) *''Humdrum'' (1998) *''Humor Risk'' (1921) *''Humoresque'' (1946) *''Humorous Phases of Funny Faces'' (1906) *''Humpday'' (2009) *''The Hunchback'' (1997 TV) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'': (1923, 1939, 1956, 1982 & 1996) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' (2002) *''The Hunger'': (1983 & 1986) *''Hunger'': (1966, 1974, 2001, 2008 & 2009) *''The Hunger Games'' series: **''The Hunger Games'' (2012) **''The Hunger Games: Catching Fire'' (2013) **''The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1'' (2014) **''The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 2'' (2015) *''Hunk'' (1987) *''The Hunt'': (2006 & 2012) *''The Hunt for Red October'' (1990) *''Hunt for the Wilderpeople'' (2016) *''The Hunted'': (1995 & 2003) *''Hunted'' (1952) *''The Hunter'': (1980, 2010, 2011 Russian & 2011 Australian) *''Hunter'': (1973 & 2015) *''Hunter × Hunter'' series: **''Hunter × Hunter: Phantom Rouge'' (2013) **''Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission'' (2013) *''Hunterrr'' (2015) *''Hunting'' (1991) *''The Hunting Party'': (1971 & 2007) *''The Hunting of the President'' (2004) *''The Huntsman: Winter's War'' (2016) *''Hurlyburly'' (1998) *''The Hurricane'': (1937 & 1999) *''Hurricane Streets'' (1997) *''Hurry Sundown'' (1967) *''The Hurt Locker'' (2009) *''The Husband'' (2013) *''Husbands'' (1970) *''Husbands and Wives'' (1992) *''Hush'': (1998 & 2004 TV) *''Hush… Hush, Sweet Charlotte'' (1964) *''Hussar Ballad'' (1962) *''Hush'' (2016) *''Hustle'': (1975 & 2004) *''The Hustle'' (2018) *''Hustle & Flow'' (2005) *''The Hustler'' (1961) *''Hwasango'' (2001) *''Hyde Park on Hudson'' (2012) *''Hyderabad Blues'' (1998) *''Hype!'' (1996) *''Hysteria'': (1965 & 2011) *''Hysterical Blindness'' (2002 TV) Previous: List of films: G Next: List of films: I See also * Lists of films * Lists of actors * List of film and television directors * List of documentary films * List of film production companies H Category:Lists